The Bad Luck Contunes
by coolchic79260
Summary: *Part of the Go That Far/On The Path Series and Sequel to Cole's Unlucky Night* Just when you thought Cole's Bad Luck went away...It Just Got Worse


_Me: Hey guys ever since last night I had to make a Sequel to "Cole's Unlucky Night" So I hope you guys like and I would like to think WWEBigeztFan/TakeitOff123, Maynahchick and KityKat-1 for Reviewing "Cole's Unlucky Night" You guys rule and Once again the OC's that are not on my Page belong to WWEBigeztFan :D :D Enjoy Everyone :D :D_

It was another Monday night raw and Cole was in his 'Cole Miners' booth as Mike was talking then Kayla sent Them an Email and Cole got out of the booth but King Answered it

"Kayla says that tonight John Cena will face Alberto Del Rio and Miz will face this person." King smiled then Khali's theme played and he came out then Cole started freaking out as he went back to his booth then looked up and freaked out

"What the hell are you doing up there Hall!" Cole yelled as he saw the winner of NXT Season 4 Brandon Hall wearing a Famous Stars & Stripes Circuit Breaker Print T-Shirt in White in Black, His Criminal Damage Jack Checkered Print Shirt in Black and White unbuttoned Criminal Damage Hoxton Chino Style Trousers in black and a pair of Blue Banana Black and White Checker Boots. Sitting on top of his 'Cole Miner' Booth smiling at him

"Oh don't mind me I'm just relaxing up here." Brandon smiled

"Get off!" Cole yelled

"Unless Kayla makes me I'm not." Brandon smirked as Cole went back in his booth and Brandon put his feet on his head

"I really hate this!" Cole yelled as the first match started

"The Following contest is scheduled for one fall introducing first from Manchester, England representing Nexus 2.0 Vanessa!"

_Carousel _by _Linkin Park _played and Vanessa came out wearing a Nexus 2.0 shirt, a Nexus 2.0 arm band on her left bicep, Pink and White Booty shorts, and a pair of Pink Wrestling Boots. When she got in the ring and glared at the fans then _I'm Not Afraid _by _Lacuna Coil _played and her younger sister Natalie came out

"And her opponent representing the Genesis from Manchester, England Natalie Barrett!"

"Natalie came out wearing a Genesis shirt, a Genesis Arm band on her left Bicep, a Genesis hat, Black Skinny Jeans and a pair of Black Converse low tops. When she got close to the ring she gave her hat to a boy that looked 5 years old then hugged him and Smiled then went in the ring and posed for the fans then the match started

_**FF Towards the End**_

"Come on Vanessa come on!" Cole yelled as Vanessa almost had Natalie in her finisher "And Hall stop kicking my head!" He yelled again as Brandon was kicking his head and he was laughing and Cole was yelling as Natalie did _Death Sentence _on Vanessa and won.

"Here is your winner Natalie Barrett!"

After she won she celebrated a bit then went to the back

"She cheated!" Cole yelled as Brandon kicked his head some more and Cole yelled in pain

_**FF Towards the Middle of the night**_

It was Daniel Bryan vs. Karla Wilson for the United States title

"I hope she wins for once!" Cole yelled as Brandon was stomping on his head "You're going to give me a concussion Hall!"

"Does it look like I care?" Brandon asked as he was laughing and Karla won the title

"Here is your winner and the New United States Champion Karla Wilson!"

After she won she celebrated a bit and Brandon was applauding her

"May I have your attention please?" Cole asked as he got up

"Not this again come on Cole!" Brandon yelled

"Ladies and Gentlemen up next I will expose Jerry the King Lawler with some help." Cole smiled

"Screw this again." Brandon said as he grabbed Cole and went on top of the booth "This may kill me but it'll kill you too." Brandon smirked as he went and did he's former Pro's move _Destinybreaker _on Cole and Cole was down and Brandon smirked and went in the 'Cole miners' Booth "I'm in the Cole Miner's booth people!" He said happily

"Brandon get out of there!" Cole yelled

"No thank you!" Brandon said happily "Now bring out your boyfriend from King's family and get this over with!"

"Gladly!" Cole yelled

"Ladies and Gentlemen once again Michael Cole has admitted he likes men." Brandon laughed

"I knew he did but I never thought he would admit it." King laughed

"Oh he did last week." Brandon laughed

"I wish I was out here." King laughed as Cole got a Mic

"May I have your attention please?" Cole asked happily "I am about to expose Jerry the King Lawler for the fraud he is."

"No you won't." Brandon said happily as he got out his Droid 2 and texted Brandi

_Want to Interrupt your dad again?-Brandon_

_Sure and are you sure you're dating Jasmine?-Brandi_

_Yeah I'm sure :p-Brandon_

_Damn :P-Brandi _

"Ladies and Gentlemen please welcome Jerry Lawler's son Bryan Christopher!" Cole Announced happily as Bryan's theme played and he came out and meanwhile Brandon was texting Brandi

_Mind Bringing out Jordan too?-Brandon_

_Not At all :p-Brandi_

"You see my dad Jerry the King Lawler he's the worse dad in history!" Bryan yelled as _Frontline _by _Pillar _played and Brandi and Jordan came out and got in the ring and got Mic's

"Excuse me what did you say Bryan?" Jordan asked as she glared at her brother "Our dad is the best dad ever!"

"Meanwhile my dad is the worse dad ever!" Brandi yelled

"Owned!" Brandon said happily

"You shut up Brandi!" Cole yelled

"Make me!" Brandi yelled

"You know what I'm sick of this Dad want to help me take care of this piece of Trash?" Jordan asked as King got up and went in the ring and they started beating on Bryan

"Now as for you Young Lady…" Cole started to say but was interrupted by JR's theme and he came out

"Jim Ross Alright!" Brandon said happily "I'm so a fan!"

"You know what Cole I had it with your mouth!" JR Yelled at him

"Get him JR!" Brandon yelled happily

"Ok JR First things first HALL SHUT UP AND GET OUT OF THE COLE MINE!" Cole yelled at Brandon

"How many times do I have to tell you King will do that for me at Wrestlemania and Second I like this place." Brandon smiled as he put his feet up on the table and Brandi and JR Laughed

"I Like that Kid." JR Smiled "Anyway Cole I'm going to take care of you once and for all!" Then he started getting ready to fight and so did Cole and when JR was about to hit him Jake ran out to the ring and attacked him then King got back in the ring and tried to help JR but no luck then Brandon got up and got a steel chair and ran out Cole and Jake then went to Check on JR and King

_**FF Towards the End of The night**_

"Man I had fun." Brandon smiled as he was on commentary with Josh and Cole and it was John and Haylie vs. Dos and Brodus

"I didn't!" Cole yelled from the 'Cole Miner' Booth

"Who cares?" Brandon asked as the Rock's theme played "Oh man I can't wait to see the Rock in person." He said excitedly then had a WTF face when he saw it wasn't the Rock "MIZ THAT'S THE WORSE IMPRESSION OF THE ROCK EVER!" He yelled as Miz got in the ring and attacked John and Haylie along with Dos and Brodus then Brandon got up and got another steel chair and Ran in the ring and chased the three of them off then Smirked as he went to the 'Cole Mine' Booth and somehow knocked it down with him inside and when Cole was down he went and did the _Crossface _on him and Cole was tapping right away and he stopped and Smirked

"That's for last Friday." Brandon said as he smirked and got on top of him and posed as his theme was playing and Raw went off the Air

_Me: Man it feels so good to see (And Write) That Cole gets Owned =)) =))_

_Brandon Muse: I had Fun doing it =)) =))_

_Me: Read and Review Everyone :D :D_


End file.
